


The Demon

by SilvermistFox



Category: G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Post-Anime, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistFox/pseuds/SilvermistFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expected a person with the nick of 'The Oni' aka 'The Demon' to be a female, or someone like her to join them in the experimental exchange programme that they were trying out at the moment to better their men and woman in Team Alpha on each of their home ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello Readers  
> I can't help it if I just have to write another crossover for Inuyasha, it seems to be the only few things I can do aside from writing originals that are still stuck in my head somewhere. I hope that you enjoy this new crossover, though do let me know what you think of this new idea if you have the time to type it down. Thanks! Take care you guys and have yourself a great week!

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
 **Chapter 1:**   **The Pit**

"Hello I'm  _Oni_  or you can call me  _Demon_  so nice to meet all of you," Kagome introduced herself with a bow of respect as the General introduced her to Team Alpha. It was least to say rather awkward as she was on unfamiliar grounds.

The name that she had given gave raise to a few eyebrows as they look at her unsure of what to make of the current situation. Roadblock stepped forth as he stood beside of her, introducing to his team members of a new exchange program in which they will all be undergoing with her guidance. Many doubt it looking at her frame, but like most experienced Joe, they know better than to judge a book by its' cover.

Kagome Higurashi felt awkward at the moment, and was silently cursing Sesshoumaru for making her do this and not send one of his many Generals to undertake this training. They were all equally qualified, more than over-qualified in her opinion, but was told that they had more pressing matters and were needed in Japan. She on the other hand was dispensable, a nicer way of putting it, she was better off putting her more than enough spare time of giving him headaches and migraines enough to last for the rest of his unnatural life.

"Demon will be joining us from now on with out training and she will too be training us for 3 months and another 3 months training us on their home ground," Roadblock explained, already not feeling wary of what might possible happen. The young woman he was told was not one to be trifled with, and her nickname of " _The Oni"_  was not something given on a whim or without reasoning.

Introduction was always awkward especially for her since she was almost always underestimated for what she can do due to her appearance. Though it is an advantage on it's own, something that she came to greatly appreciated as well, and thankful for.

As a formality, Roadblock brought her around The Pit before bringing her back to the sleeping quarters of the Joe where she was shown to her bunker to rest, and wash up before dinner. It was one thing to pluck her out of what she was comfortably doing in the office to being placed back into combat mode. If this was a punishment of sort, Kagome was not impressed, but if this was to get her away and separated from her Shippo to conspire against Sesshoumaru with more problems and a world of pain to add onto his already growing list, he was doing a good job of it.

Kagome sigh as she fished out from the duffle bag that Shippo had given her, a fresh set of clothes to change into. It was not exactly the best of place to be out in the desert, and boiling hot at that. Kagome grumble a little beneath her breath as she dug further into her bag to search for the few things that she needed to take a bath and get rid of the stickiness covering her body.

Out in the training room, Roadblock was briefing his team of the training plan, not intending to lessen it for the sake of accommodating the new exchange individual. Though much as he would like to tell his team about her background, there were limited things in which he could make mention since there was practically nothing in her file. Whoever was hiding her was doing a good job that even their unit was unable to trace a single thing out. The lack of information made everyone wary, most especially the two ninja in their team.

"Hello," Kagome said cheerily as she greeted the team again during dinner appearance, walking over to them with a broad smile upon her lips in the most carefree of manner.

Most would be well prepared and dressed in uniform, but not her, she was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants that was only about 3-quarters in length and a short sleeved top as she walked up to them with a spring in her steps. The males in the team nodded to her in acknowledgement, whilst the only female, Lady Jaye offered her a smile.

Kagome followed them as she grabbed a plate with meal servings for each and everyone, making light mentioned that the meal was like being in prison. It was just a casual comment not meant to insult anyone but she hurriedly apologizes for it being offensive to them, looking down at her plate as she played with her food for a moment before eating some. It was always hard being new in a new location, especially when she is a foreigner in a different country with a new group of people.

She tried joining in their conversation by following it, but it was not as simple as it seemed since there is also a culture difference here. Kagome sighed inwardly as she took her half finished plate to the cleaning area to stack up the plate for the cleaners. She felt a hand on her shoulder and tensed up as she turned around to see Lady Jaye looking at her kindly.

"You're new here, it will take some time getting used to this place," she says kindly, "see you in the morning," she says before returning to the table where the rest of the team were sitting as she sat with the one known as Flint.

In the morning, Kagome woke up bright and early and started some training of her own to warm up her body as she practiced her own set of routines. Today will make the first day of her training with the G.I. Joe elite team Alpha, something that she was looking forward to despite of being forced into being a representative.

The training much to Kagome's surprise was not as difficult or tiring as what she had expected. Less harsher than the training that she had begin 500 years ago and when with Sesshoumaru. Though he was a demon it was without a doubt that he was a sadistic one that love to torture her whenever possible. Not that it was not returned, and by the time that training was over, she was able to better converse with the team of people as she joined them in various discussion over tactics and training methods. It was perhaps the easiest for them to talk about without getting too personal, something that would make everyone comfortable and at ease with.

By dinnertime, they were talking almost casually if not still very much so cautious around of her. It was something that was to be expected in her view, and not something in which she would be able to change their mind about. Usually time will, but then again not that time helped out everyone, Onigumo (aka Naraku) for example. Though she did however learn that she was slightly out of shape and did too learn a little more about their training style today.

One could only hope for the best, but Kagome was feeling a little more welcome now, and knows that it will a little more time before they will start to warm up to her a little more with less hostility.


End file.
